


Two Cents

by katyfaise



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyfaise/pseuds/katyfaise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite his loss of sight, Roy can get along fine on his own - except for some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Cents

**Author's Note:**

> so the title...   
> 'shave and a haircut two cents' get it? get ittttt?   
> i'm so sleepy.

“How does it look?”

“Do you want me to be honest with you, or nice, sir?”

Roy sighed then, and could only imagine the expression that his lieutenant held on her face. Even though his sight was slowly and steadily returning, he wasn’t fully healed yet, despite the power of the philosopher’s stone. Images were dark and blurry, and he had yet to see anything clear. Riza’s face was no different, and his own reflection in the mirror was the same.

“Is it really that bad?”

“Well… you’re definitely not fuhrer material in this state,” Riza muttered, slightly under her breath. 

He’d known that his stubble was getting out of control - weeks of healing and not caring about the image he didn’t see in a mirror every morning getting the best of him. But when he’d finally reached up to rub his chin and felt the tell-tale signs of facial hair growing out of control, he knew it was time to take action. It wasn’t as if he had to worry about a full beard - that was something he’d never be able to achieve - but the stubble made him feel lazy and uncared for. For someone that took such pride in their appearance, there was no way he could allow it to stay.

Roy had surprisingly been getting on well enough - with daily visits from Riza to keep him well taken care of despite his constant assurance that he would make it just fine until his eyesight was fully returned. He was perfectly capable of taking care of himself, and shaving had seemed like something that was second nature enough. 

At least until he’d decided to take on the actual task.

Now, Riza could only stare at the patchwork job he’d done and shake her head. Regardless of his efforts, it still looked rough - patches of skin that were red and raw and completely missed spots that still held stubble. She rubbed her own chin before turning and walking away, heading further into his apartment. 

“Well, at least I tried,” Roy said, sighing heavily as he sat down. He noticed then that he was alone in the living room, and he glanced around, hoping that the blurry shapes could make some sense of his surroundings. “Lieutenant?…” There was no answer except for the sound of water running back toward the bathroom and he raised a brow, wondering what that woman was up to.

When Riza returned to his side, he turned his face toward her, feeling his presence close to him once more. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Riza sat down her supplies; a bowl of water, shaving soap, and a razor, and wrapped a towel around his neck. “I can’t have you looking like this in public. You’re a sore representation for our military,” she said simply, and Roy couldn’t hide the smirk on his face. “Now, be still, sir.”

She lathered his face with the soap, carefully applying it so as not to make a mess. With a freshly lathered face, Riza leaned his head back and gently rested her fingers on the expanse of his neck. She could feel the way that Roy tensed beneath her touch, but instead of speaking on it, Riza simply wet the razor and ran it along his skin. 

It took hardly any time at all, but she reveled in the pull of the blade against his skin and how the water turned cloudy each time she would wet the blade. When she finished, the razor lingered on his neck and Roy reached up, grasping her wrist before she could pull away. 

“It takes a remarkable amount of trust to let someone hold a blade to your throat,” Roy said, his eyes opened and focused on her, even if she was nothing more than a static dark image. 

“Once someone’s held a gun to your head a knife shouldn’t seem like anything,” she replied, shrugging casually. His fingers uncurled from around her wrist slowly and she moved to drop the razor into the bowl of water behind her. She grabbed the towel from around Roy’s neck and used it to dry his face, her movements gentle as she did so. When she dropped the towel, she brushed her fingers against his smooth skin and caught the smile on Roy’s face.

“Thank you,” he said, eyes open as he turned to face her. 

Riza nodded and stood up straight, wiping her own hands on the towel. “Don’t try that on your own again. That’s what I’m here for.”


End file.
